


【燦菲】欺負

by clear5214



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: ChanLix, M/M, aussie line, chanlix-relationship, 燦菲
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:33:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26319484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clear5214/pseuds/clear5214
Summary: - RPS短文，OOC歸我
Relationships: Bang Chan & Lee Felix, Bang Chan/Lee Felix
Kudos: 3





	【燦菲】欺負

**Author's Note:**

> \- RPS短文，OOC歸我

休息室一區角落沙發上，方燦和Felix拿著聽診器玩了起來。

成員們換上白袍、拿到聽診器後就各自哄鬧開來，自拍、互拍、一起拍，在一片吵鬧聲中，方燦和Felix又不小心開啟二人世界，窩到角落的沙發上，拿著聽診器開始聽對方的心跳。

「哦，好像很正常。」 Felix總像個特別單純的孩子，對任何事物都感到新鮮，眼睛明亮地看著方燦說。

方燦不禁跟著露出微笑，順著Felix的話說，「Felix心跳有點快啊。」

「真的嗎？」Felix不疑有他，拿著聽診器開始聽自己的心跳，隔了半分鐘還是沒聽出什麼，「奇怪，我覺得跟燦哥的一樣……」

「要不要來玩個遊戲？」看著無條件相信他的Felix，方燦突然提議。

「好啊，什麼遊戲？」果不其然，Felix想也不想就答應了。  
「看誰最快讓對方的心跳變快。」

「好。」Felix真的有些感興趣，興致勃勃地問，「猜拳看誰先開始。」

方燦也很乾脆，沒有遲疑就答應，但在開始猜拳前又故作緊張地握著自己的拳頭說，「啊～Felix的猜拳運一向很好，怎麼辦呢？」而後默默開心收下Felix的笑顏。

果不其然，Felix贏了。

「要怎麼做呢……讓我想一下……」Felix喃喃說著，接著突然湊近方燦大叫了一聲，「哇啊！」

方燦是嚇了一跳，但表面毫無反應，反倒是其他成員紛紛轉頭看向Felix，不知道這兩個常常開啟兩人世界的澳洲兄弟又在玩什麼。

「哦！心跳變快了！」Felix興奮地說。

「沒有。」方燦眨眨眼睛否認了。他偶爾會這樣欺負一下Felix，但Felix的反應依舊乖巧。燦哥說沒有就是沒有，Felix的表情好像是這樣說的。

攻守交換，這次輪到方燦了。

Felix緊張地表示已經做好準備，心跳已經有些加速，方燦舔了舔嘴唇，傾身覆在Felix耳邊，刻意壓低了聲音，「You're amazing just the way you are.」

Felix一秒當機，像Awkward Silence MV裡那台插頭被拔掉的電腦一樣瞬間失去反應，過了幾秒才回過神，用低聲怒吼遮掩害羞的反應，卻不想泛紅的耳朵間接出賣了他。

「啊！不行！怎麼可以這樣！啊！」

方燦的笑容比任何時候都要燦爛。

這是他欺負Felix的另一種方式。

END


End file.
